


like old times

by debilitas



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, bl3, theyre so in love it’s gross, trans mordecai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debilitas/pseuds/debilitas
Summary: Knowing this might be the last peaceful moment they ever share, Brick reaches for Mordecai’s slender hand, intertwining their fingers. Mordecai presses his chapped lips against the scarred knuckles, then flashes a positively wicked grin.
Relationships: Brick/Mordecai (Borderlands)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	like old times

**Author's Note:**

> mordecai’s face + hair heavily inspired by [this](https://cdnb.artstation.com/p/assets/images/images/020/753/589/large/amanda-christensen-artstation-random-bteamsketch.jpg?1569022012) iconic concept art. scrumptious
> 
> mordecai trans but it doesn’t really come up until the very end. happy new years boys

Sanctuary III, Brick decides, is inferior to the previous one. It’s smaller, too fancy, and he’s constantly banging his head on various hunks of metal protruding from the ceiling. Of course, he couldn’t turn down a free ride back to Pandora from Eden 6.

There’s a distinct tension in the air when Brick first steps on board, blue eyes trained on Lilith’s golden ones. They mirror each other’s expressions: lips pursed, brows furrowed, chin slightly raised. Seven years have quieted the outrage, but he remains steadfast about what she’d tried to do to Athena.

Tina rushes ahead to meet Ava, and they babble at one another excitedly. Tina talking about all her big plans for their impromptu sleepover, while Ava demands to hear any and all details from B Team’s recent prison break.

“Hey, Lily,” Mordecai says, breaking the awkward silence. They embrace, and all of their history is visible in the way Lilith smiles over his shoulder. “ _Qué bueno verte_.”

They’d all been friends once, and Brick doesn’t think he’ll ever stop hating the Raiders for stealing that from them. Nothing tears a family apart like the weight of the world on its shoulders. 

He can see the byproducts of that weight on Lilith. The new wrinkles between her brows, the sadness in her eyes, her newly blank arm. A good leader is a shield — Brick knows that from his time as Slab King — and to be the face of a group is to be throttled. Losing sleep at night, wondering if the next big decision will be the downfall of it all. He watched it happen to Roland, and he sees it on Lilith today.

He’d love to steal her away from it all, disappear to some other corner of the galaxy, traveling like they used to. But Lilith’s too good of a leader to ever let him.

Brick stops a few feet away, shifting uncomfortably. Mordecai retracts from the hug, looking back and forth between them before pulling Brick closer by the arm. The last few years have been good to him, eroding away much of his former abrasiveness. 

“Kiss and make up,” Mordecai prompts.

“I’m sorry, big guy. For everything.”

No excuses; straight to the point. Just how Brick likes things. He swallows her up in a tight hug. 

Despite their brief stay, Lilith makes a point of including B Team in her complicated list of plans. Catching them up on everything that’s happened, discussing theories, taking a quiet moment to mourn Maya. Tina is content to listen for awhile, until her fidgeting becomes uncontrollable and she disappears with the promise to not blow anything up.

They’re in the bridge, chairs pulled up to the table and reminiscing about old times. Being alive— being together feels like a miracle, no matter their differences. Brick throws an arm over Mordecai’s shoulders midway through the conversation, and Lilith is quick to tease him for getting soft. 

“Seven years,” she grins, and for a moment, she looks like the old Lilith. “When’s the wedding?”

“Keep it up and you won’t be invited,” Mordecai sneers, without any venom. It’s a joke, but not an outright _no_ , and it makes Brick’s heart soar. 

He imagines being given the privilege to call the other man his very own _husband_. The occasion will definitely call for a new tuxedo shirt. 

Lilith’s Echo suddenly buzzes to life, and Tannis’ panicked voice comes through its speakers.

“Uh, Lilith? It would appear that I’m having another one of my emergencies—” Glass shatters on the other end. “—Hurry, please!”

“I’ll be back, guys,” Lilith gets to her feet, concern flashing across her features. “Hopefully.”

After she exits the bridge, Mordecai fiddles with the clasps at the base of his mask, pulling it and the goggles off. There’s a fresh scratch on his cheekbone from wrestling Talon into a crate earlier that day, courtesy of her sharp claws. 

“Nice place,” Mordecai says to himself, positioning both feet onto the table in front of them. Brick watches the starlight reflect in his brown eyes, constellations overlapping the dark irises. Mordy’s always been handsome, but lately he’s downright beautiful. Happiness looks good on him. 

“Nice view,” Brick adds, mouth stretching into a smile when Mordecai gives him an exasperated sigh. 

Mordecai rests his chin in the palm of a hand. “Probably the last time we’ll be alone for awhile, huh?”

He’s right. They’ll land on Pandora in a handful of hours, where they’ll be otherwise occupied by killing bandits or managing Tina. The future is mostly uncertain, entirely up to the new vault hunters stopping the Calypsos. It’s a pressure Brick doesn’t miss in the slightest.

Knowing this might be the last peaceful moment they ever share, Brick reaches for Mordecai’s slender hand, intertwining their fingers. Mordecai presses his chapped lips against the scarred knuckles, then flashes a positively wicked grin. Uh oh.

Using Brick’s arm, Mordecai pulls himself closer. Wheels of the chair scraping on the floor below, he throws both legs over Brick’s spread thighs, hands gripping the muscle.

Expecting a kiss, Brick leans in, only meeting empty air. Instead, Mordecai maneuvers out of the chair and onto his knees between Brick’s big legs.

Brick recalls another time, on another Sanctuary, when they’d rush to touch one another, cloaked in shadow. The first time he felt Mordecai’s mouth on him and his knees nearly buckled. The love that bloomed in his chest, warmed his entire body from head to toe. 

“ _Mi vida_ ,” Mordecai breathes, running both hands up Brick’s inner thighs. There’s love in the way he touches him now, a comfortable familiarity. 

Brick’s gut twinges with arousal, dick twitching in interest as the other man’s hands creep ever higher. Those careful, deliberate fingers make quick work of his belt, unzipping his fly in a single motion. 

Normally, they’d take their time, Mordecai loosening him up with plenty of dirty talk and Spanish pet names. Even if Tannis’ most recent disaster will occupy Lilith for an indeterminate amount of time, she will be returning. And they’re _all_ too old to be caught mid-quickie.

Brick cups the side of Mordecai’s face, admiring how he looks in the low light. The slope of his hooked nose, his hooded lids, the two parallel moles on his cheek. Deep wrinkles on his forehead, an inch of grey at the hairline. 

Vibrant yellow feathers are laced between thick dreads, unearthing the memory of watching him add them. It’s a small art piece amongst the braids, and so very him. Sobriety healed Mordecai to his core, and now the beauty once locked inside him stretches out, changing everything it touches.

All Brick can think is how lucky, how grateful he is to be there with him. Everything they’ve survived to reach this point. The future may be uncertain, but Mordecai’s presence in it is not. 

“Love you, Mordy.”

Mordecai smirks, freeing his semi-hard cock from his briefs. “‘Course you do.”

Mordecai’s mouth is wet and warm around the head of his cock, tongue circling the sensitive skin. Brick resists the urge to thrust up into the tight heat, squeezing the sides of the seat he’s in. His size is proportional to the rest of him, but Mordecai’s never been one to shy away from excess.

Brick hardens against the roof of Mordecai’s mouth for each inch he swallows down. The contrast of both the velvety mouth and calloused fingers holding the base is intoxicating, and Brick loses himself in it. The universe shrinks until it’s just the two of them, a feeling he’s very much used to.

Eyes clenched shut, Mordecai blindly reaches for Brick’s hands, and moves them toward his head. Careful not to crush the feathers weaved through the man’s thick hair, he takes hold of his ponytail, fingers gripping its tie.

Mordecai’s lips wrap around the hilt of his cock, jaw opened wide and nose crushed against the dark hair at the base. Tongue flattened against the underside, head bumping the back of a relaxed throat. Mordecai releases a muffled choking sound, and Brick is quick to pull his head up by the loose ponytail.

The sight of Mordecai looking up at him through hooded, watery eyes, lips plump, is almost enough to override Brick’s concern. He derives no pleasure from overwhelming his partner, more gentle than anyone would ever assume.

“M’okay,” Mordecai says, voice hoarse from the strain on his throat. He swipes his tongue across his bottom lip, tasting the bitter precum there. “C’mon, before Lil gets back.”

Brick relents, and Mordecai licks a stripe up the underside of his cock before taking it back into his mouth. Making a point of not trying to take the entire length again, his head bobs hurriedly, hand moving in tandem with it. 

Every muscle in Brick’s thighs tenses, toes curling in his boots. Bucking his hips up in subtle movements, seeking more of that delicious heat. The pool of arousal in his gut begins to churn, threatening to spill over imminently. Mordecai knows him better than anyone else, knows exactly which spots are most sensitive. 

Brick groans, deep in his throat, briefly throwing his head back. Mordecai abruptly lifts off of his dick, squeezing the base. 

“Look at me, _mi vida_.”

Their gazes meet, unrelenting as Mordecai guides his dick back into his mouth. Pupils blown wide, cheek bulging as he’s watched. Brick releases an open-mouthed moan, gripping the other man’s hair and hips stuttering.

He watches, enraptured, while Mordecai fucks his own mouth with his cock. Smiling around him— the man always enjoyed the power trip of reducing him to a desperate mess. 

Brick’s brows knit together, big chest heaving as he approaches release. He feels his orgasm form at the base of his spine, and the eye contact is bordering on unbearable. Aching for relief, he shifts in the chair, gasping pleas and Mordecai’s name.

There’s the briefest of windows for Brick to choke out a warning, but Mordecai stays in place. Brick finally tears his gaze away, eyes shut when he climaxes, hips bucking uncontrollably. Ropes of hot come shoot down the back of Mordecai’s throat and he swallows, movement making Brick’s cock twitch in overstimulation.

Still seeing stars, he tries to catch his breath while Mordecai tucks him back into his jeans. When he gets to his feet, Brick grabs him by the waist, pulling him into his lap. They kiss messily, and he tastes himself on Mordecai’s lips. The man looks like the cat who ate the canary, incredibly smug until Brick slots a hand between his thighs. 

Feeling the wetness, Brick’s assured that Mordecai enjoyed the experience as well. Starting to rub him through his pants with a big knuckle, a single dreadlock escapes its tie, hanging on the side of his flushed face. Fingertips dig into the muscle of his shoulder, grinding down against his hand.

Then, footsteps.

Mordecai practically leaps out of his lap, crashing back into his seat and throwing both feet back onto the table. Twiddling his thumbs over his belly, he looks very much like a man trying too hard to remain nonchalant.

Lilith returns, telling them the tale of Tannis’ recent crisis until cutting herself off. She stands at the opposite end of the table, taking in Brick’s flushed cheeks, the sweat on his brow, and the dread hanging loose from Mordecai’s ponytail. Her face twists in disgust.

“I don’t know what you did, but you guys are _so_ gross.”

Lilith continues to tease, Mordecai insisting that absolutely nothing happened in her absence, while Brick tries and fails to stifle laughter. Just like old times.

**Author's Note:**

> this blowjob fic has more lore on brick + lilith’s friendship than all of bl3 how we feeling fellow brick stans


End file.
